Why?
by melly94
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are quickly falling in love. But when a traggic crash happens, how can they go on?


**A/N: I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters. I am new at this and I have not written very much. I will add more. Please please please review! Thanks a bunch!!!**

I looked into his eyes and saw something I had never seen before. How I recognized it, I don't know. Things have gone so well between us that I don't see us ever seperating. Ever. But I saw love. Love. The word I had dreaded so long ago. I used to dread loving someone. But now I know how it feels and I want it. I kind of need it...

I come out of my daydream and once again see his blue eyes looking into mine. I turn him around and lean him againt his locker and kiss him. I had never kissed him before, yet I knew it was meant to be. I pulled away and looked at him. He had a confused look on his face. I looked down, I was embarassed, maybe he didn't love me. Maybe he didn't want to kiss me. What if..."Gabi..." he started. I was embarassed. I couldn't even look at him.

I then felt a warm hand under my chin. He pulled my head up and looked at me. I looked into his blue eyes and saw it. Just what I had wnated to see. Happiness. He pulled me close to him and we began to kiss. Right there, in the hallways. This meant that we were officially a couple. We were officially Gabi and Troy. Gabi and Troy. How does that sound? Oh, to me, it sounds like heaven. We kissed until the bell rang. "I love you," I whispered to him before I left for class.

I should have been paying attention during class, but all I could think of is Troy. His blue eyes, his brown hair. He is so hot.

After English I went to put my things in my locker. I opened up my locker and a note flew out. I picked it up and I read:

_Gabi,_

_I have been waiting to kiss you for a very long time. I just never knew that you felt the same way as I did. Now that I know you do, I'm speechless. I love you very very much and I never want anything to change that. I need you in my life and I don't know what I could ever do without you. I know we just became a couple, but, Gabi, I've felt this way for a long time. Ever since I set eyes on you, I knew. I knew you would be the one for me. Meet me after school on the bleachers at the football field. I love you._

_Troy_

No one had ever said something like that to me before. I loved Troy so much. After school; at the bleachers. I would be there. I looked around to see if he was there. He wasn't. I put the note back into my locker, grabbed my book, and headed to math class.

I was walking down the hallway when I saw him, walking towards me. I felt butterflies in my stomach. "He is so amazing," I thought to myself. When he caught up to me, he put his arm around my waist and walked with me. When we were about to walk into class, I stole a kiss from him then went into class and sat down. He then sat down next to me. Our math teacher told everyone to get out our math books and begin studying for tomorrow's test. Troy and I grabbed our books and set them on the table. I opened up to the page I wanted. Troy wouldn't study. He kept glancing over at me. I put my hand on the table as I looked at him.

He then put his hand on the table also. I looked back into my book and started to study again. He slowly began moving his hand closer to mine. So I then moved my hand closer to his. As soon as our hands were right next to each other, he opened hia hand, in an invitation for me to hold it. I placed my hand over his. He grasped my hand and pulled it underneath the table. He scooted himself closer to me and placed our hands on his knee. He let go of my hand and flipped mine over so it was facing up. He began tickling my hand. It felt so good...

I then flipped my hand over and ran my hand up and down his leg.I looked up at him and he smiled. I took my leg and wrapped it into his. He nudged me with his foot and I nudged him back. The connection between us was clicking. I looked up from my math book and grabbed my notebook. I opened it to a blank page and wrote:

I love you...

I nudged him and he looked over, he read it and smiled. He pulled out his pen and wrote:

I lobve you more!

We went on lile this throughout the entire math class. Half way through the class my leg was overtop his legs and wrapped around them. As soon as the bell rang, we untangled ourselves and left.

Next period was science and then study hall. Troy had English so him and I had to seperate. He came with me to my locker because he already had all of his things. I grabbed everything I needed for Science out of my locker. I turned around and Troy was right there. I lifted my head up and kissed him. He placed is hands behind my head as I ran my fingers through his soft brown hair. We pulled away from each and this time, he whispered into my ear, "I love you more." Then the bell rang. The stupid bell just had to ring!!! I wanted that moment to last forever I gave hi one last kiss before I ran to Science.

I did everything I could in science but my mind just wasn't into it. My mind was on Troy's lips. They had obviously been used on other girl's lips but he was kissing me now, I don't care who else they may have been on. Science came and went so fast. I was excited for Study Hall, because Troy and I would be together. Finally, more time to be together.

We sat in the library studying. I couldn't concentrate on my work though. He just kept tickling my hand! Every once in a while I would turn my hand over and rub my hand on his leg. One time he placed his hand on my leg and started doing the same thing. I took my hand and pretended to "crawl" up his leg. I kept going up his leg. When I got close, he looked at me and smiled. I smirked back. He took his hand and "crawled" up my leg also. When he got close, I looked at him and smiled. He smirked back. I "crawled" back down to his knee. He left his hand where it was. So, I "crawled" back up his leg, "crawled" up his hip and pit my hand inside of his shirt. I stroked his warm back. He then put his hand in my shirt also. He ran his fingers up my back. I got chills as he placed his fingers underneath my bra strap. He playfully snapped it. I looked over to him and smiled, he just laghed. He leaned over to me and said, "Come with me." He grabbed my hand and we walked through the library. We went further and gurther into the library. As we went farther and farther, there were less and less people.

We finally got to the back, there was only a table. He stopped and turned. I looked into his clear blue eyes and jumped inyo his arms. He struggled underneath my weight but handled me lonjg enough to sit on the table. I kissed him. I kissed him like I had never kissed anyone before. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. I leaned him back so he was laying on the table. I leaned down to him and kissed him. He opened his mouth, and I followed his lead. We kissed until the bell rang again. I never wanted that moment to end. I lifted myself off the table. He did the same.

I kissed him passionately once more before he had to go to basketball practice.

Basketbal?!?!?! Oh, I forgot! What will his Father think? We will never be able to go out now...He should tell his father about him and I at basketball practice so I guess I will have to wait. I'll wait at the bleachers. The bleachers. It used to sound like such a great place, now, I'm just not so sure...

**A/N: I am sorry that I deleted the story and reposted it. I just had to fox somethings. I will add more chapters eventually, I promise. Sorry it may be a while. It takes me a while to think of goos story ideas. Hope you anjoyed this chapter for now! Remember, please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! Thank you very very much!**


End file.
